If The Trees Could Talk
by Darkness-Will-Come
Summary: Someone is killing savants. Lola finds the body of one of the victims, throwing her life into a world of Benedict's, murder and... Will. Oh and did I mention she talks to trees. Disclaimer- Characters you recognise belong to Joss Stirling(apart from mine). T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Proloug

If the trees could talk they would whisper stories long forgotten. They would speak of the things they had seen in their many decades of standing still. They would whisper of horrors no one else saw and with every rustle of leaves they would recall the beauty and love they had imprinted to memory.

Chapter 1

I stared angrily at the rubbish littering the forest floor before bending to pick it up. Why do people think that it is okay to leave a mess wherever they went. I mean did they expect it to just dissapear and... I stopped in my tracks, the trees had begun to talk. I spread out my palms and touched a large oak that loomed ominously over me. In an instant I could see, the forest was quiet and it was night. The image had a grainy quality to it telling me that of course i was reliving the trees` memory. I gasped in shock as a girl came into sight. She crashed around, wild with fear, grabbing a neaby tree to steady herself she looked over her shoulder. She was gasping for air and tears were streaking down her face. She froze when she heard a laugh, and i could see a man, cloaked in darkness stalking through the woods. The girl leaned her head against the tree and as if she was accepting her fate she stepped into the mans veiw. He grinned wickedly, showing yellow stained teeth. My heart was in my throat. Oh god. I could guess what would happen next but, wishing I was wrong, i continued to watch. The girl took a large breath of air when the man zeroed in on her and held out her hand. I frowned wondering what she was doing. The man shook his head and laughed again, his laugh was pure evil, filled with hate and knowing. I saw something spark in the girls hand, did she have a lighter? I moved closed keeping my hand on the tree to try and get a better look. My heart constricted, she wasn`t holding a lighter. She held a small, naked flame in the palm of her hand. My eyes widened in shock and I nearly removed my hand from the tree. Oh my god. The girl was a savant. Like me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The man drew nearer and the girl sobbed as if in fell to the ground accidentally letting go of the flame she so desperately needed. A tear rolled down my cheek and i choked back a sob. Meanwhile the man drew nearer, and i saw the gleam of metal encasing his hands as he bent down and grabbed her by the neck, effectively cutting of her precious air supply. She flailed, ineffectively trying to pry his fingers off of her poor fragile neck. But soon she was just a limp body dangling in his hands. The tears were streaming down my face now and i sobbed freely. The girl couldn't have been that much older than me and now she was dead. She would never see her family again, she would never have her own family. I t was too much to bare and I stopped watching letting me fingers trail carelessly over the rough bark of the trees became more insistent and I frowned as they whispered "Follow him" I looked around frowning, while I was crying the man had picked her lifeless body up bridal style and began to carry her into the deeper part of the woods. I followed the trees orders making sure I was always in contact with one tree so i could continue to see.

After following for ten minutes, trudging through the woods in a state of misery, he eventually came to a standstill and placed the girls listless body against a tree. He began to walk away and I glowered at his retreating back. Wait! the picture began to fade and become unfocused. There was no point, this was obviously as far as I was to go. I dropped my hand from the birch I had it placed on and sighed letting the picture go. I looked around wondering why I was stopped here, untill my eyes rested on a pale white body. Her eyes were open and staring lifelessly at nothing. A dreadful thing had happened to this girl and as I walked closer placing my hand over her stiff eyelids and forcing them down so she seemed just to be sleeping, I broke down.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lola Greenhart has known she was a savant since she was four years old. It wasn't a secret, but in her family it was certainly frowned upon. This was because when her mother and father had both found their soulfinders they were mercilessly killed. Her mother and father were distraught and since they were already good friends, they fell in love and excluded the savant part of themselves from their lives, Of course they told their children about the savant inside of them but they always gave the bias opinion: that being a savant was a bad thing, it just caused a lot of pain. This was why when their second daughter Lola discovered her connection to the earth at the age of fourteen, she didn`t tell course this didn`t matter now that she was twenty-three and had moved out, but she still hadn't told them and they had just figured that she was born without any (her sister lily had an amazing skill of being able to track down anything lost, but she, sadly rarely used it). Obviously they had guessed wrong and so everyday when their daughter went for a walk in the woods they didn't think anything of it, just that she liked to walk in the woods. But again they were wrong and everyday when she went into the woods she would place her hand upon a tree and listen to its stories. Sometimes they were good, sometimes they were bad, sometimes they were sad and sometimes they mearly showed her the life-cycle of a nearby flower.

Lola loves her apartment, its her escape from all the thing that can happen in life, she doesn't really get to spend much time there though(much to her disappointment) because splitting her time between work, night classes and walking through the woods can be quite time-consuming. Her apartment is small enough that she doesn`t need a roommate to pay rent but big enough that she wasn`t cramped in and uncomfortable. It was perfect and she had decorated it to sweet her needs. For example, her living room was warm and homely, in varying shades of magnolia and brown it was perfect for the people who came to visit. Her sofa was worn, but soft and didn`t give you a stiff back when you`ve been siting for a while. Her many book shelfs, stuffed to the brim with romantic novels and fantasy surrounded you if you sat didn`t own a television believing that you cold get everything you needed, and more from books. However her bedroom was dark coated in an almost violent shade of deep purple, her bed was covered with silk black sheets and all the furniture was modern and black. But when she switches on her bedroom light, her walls flash and glimmer because of her crystalline chandelier . Her kitchen and bathroom were much the same as her living room, generic and subtly toned with tiled floors and silk paint on the walls.

Lola has different beliefs from most people. She believes in equality and the right to speak or express your thoughts and feelings. She believes that animals shouldn`t be slaughtered just so that we could eat the carcass. She believes in looking after the planet because at this rate it will die sooner rather than later. She wasn`t always like this, before her powers came at fourteen she ate the flesh of a dead animal, littered, just assuming the world would pick up after her. She would hurt others, if they hurt her ,even if she didn`t know them or know the full story. Now she makes a habit of accepting the anger in people because you don`t know what they`ve been through. She hated how she used to be and made a point to accept people even if they weren`t exactly nice to her.

A/N: Please drop a comment if you liked this (or if you didn`t).


End file.
